The Hunter
by aceofnoise23
Summary: Five years have passed since the events of Twilight Princess. Zelda and her brother, Adelez, live a royal life. However, Adelez's goal is realized after he is taken by a new enemy. But these events will change the world... and their lives.


The Hunter

Okay, if you think my story is bad, it's because this is my first fanfic. Well, it was the first one I've ever written and this is a remake of it because I realized how poorly written the original was. Please comment and review!!

Chapter 1

A New Objective

A young man around the age of twenty two was sitting down calmly in the middle of Hyrule Field. No monsters dare attack him unless they wanted an arrow between the eyes. This man's name is Chazz. He only had one gray eye, which he lost as a child when his family was assaulted by a monster. This monster also killed his family, which he remembers ever so vividly. He covered the empty eye socket with an eyepatch with many artistic designs on it. His face almost permanently bent into a scowl. He wore a dark gray tunic that he had found in an abandoned village one day. It reached down to his knees and was wrapped around him by a beaten gray belt. He wore dark brown boots. He was a lean figure with large muscles and had lightly tanned skin. He was now a bounty hunter, willing to kill anyone or anything as long as he was paid.

Chazz stared down at the note that lay in his lap. He grinned as he read the note to himself. Chazz only used arrows and bombs; they were his weapons of choice. His hawk, Nalo, perched on his shoulder, released a loud roar. He tossed the note behind him. "A new mission," he mumbled, standing up. He shook the dust off his tunic and began to sprint towards the town. While he was running, many other rogues in the field stared at him. Chazz approached one of these rogues that was riding a horse. "Hand over the horse, maggot," he said. The rogue did what he asked. Chazz was infamous around these parts for always getting the job done and never letting anyone or anything get in his way. Chazz mounted the horse as the rogue ran away in terror. Chazz grinned. "This is going to be easy," he thought to himself. As he approached the large city, he heard a loud horn roar. Guards appeared everywhere and the blocked all of the gates into Castle Town. Chazz smiled. He had gone over and over his plan in his head at least ten times. Now was the time for action.

Chazz mounted himself off the horse and let it roam free. He walked up to the main gate where a group of twelve guards stood. "Don't bother trying to get into this city. You're outnumbered," a guard dressed differently from the others remarked. The twelve surrounded Chazz from all sides. "Just the way I like it," he said, planting his feet firmly in the ground. He reached for one of his bombs and it quickly released a cloud of smoke, engulfing the guards and Chazz. The guards began coughing eratically, unable to breathe. Chazz dove out of the smoke, completely unfazed by the gas. He had been exposed to it enough times and it no longer had a reaction on him. He ran into Castle Town.

Phase 1: Enter the City: Completed

Chazz, with Nalo on his shoulder, ran through the streets of Castle Town as frightened citizens moved out of his way or hid in their houses. For some reason, there were no police following or chasing him. "Maybe they finally learned that no one can stop me," he thought. As he approached the palace, however, his hunch was wrong. At least fifteen knights stood guarding the main palace door. Chazz decided that he couldn't take on all of them at once. He would have to distract them.

Chazz sent Nalo to fly in front of the guards and screech and annoy the hell out of them. While this was happening, Chazz prepared his arrow by placing an inactive bomb on the tip. When it made contact with the ground, it would detonate, incapacitating the guards. Chazz positioned himself so that only the guards would be injured by the explosion and not Nalo. The guards had had enoughw tih bird and began to slash at it. But Nalo, trained by Chazz himself, dodged their swings and slashes while still squawking at them. After Chazz had fully prepared his arrow, he launched it at the door. Only a few guards actually noticed the arrow coming towards them, but it was too late anyway. The bomb hit the palace door and erupted, sending the guards flying.

Phase 2: Break Into the Palace: Completed

From what Chazz could tell, all of the guards were unconscious. Chazz quickly ran inside the palace through the palace door that had a huge hole in it, thanks to the explosion. The prince was so close. As he began to cross the main hall, still more guards came. "Okay, that's enough," Chazz said. "No more fooling around." He grabbed one of his bombs and Nalo quickly snatched it from his hands. Nalo flew high into the air and simply hovered over the guards. Chazz, showing off his abilities, jumped high into the air over the guards. While he was jumping, Nalo dropped the bomb. While the guards were focusing on Chazz, they didn't even notice him hand off the bomb to Nalo, let alone see the hawk fly into the air. It happened that quickly. The bomb landed on the guards, changing the floors of the room from white to a dark scarlet.

Chazz smiled from anxiety. He was this close to obtaining the prince. He climbed up the first set of stairs to find the prince's room. He could almost visualize the look of fear that would be cast over the prince's face when he saw him. He opened the bedroom door and saw a young boy sitting on a lavish bed with golden drapes covering it. The boy's hair was a goldish color and it was spiked in the front. He was wearing a very gaudy set of armor, maroon with jewels all over it. For some reason, the boy smiled when he saw Chazz. "Hm... so I take it you've come to take me away," the prince said, sounding bored. Chazz was shocked. Anyone else who had seen Chazz's face had lost all color and began to babble like an idiot, begging for mercy. But a boy around thirteen years of age was completely unfazed by him. The boy was actually _willingly _coming with Chazz and Nalo.

Phase 3: Capture the Prince: Completed

Chazz snuck out the back of the castle and escaped back into Hyrule Field with the prince slung over his shoulder in a sack. Nalo flew over the two. The prince rarely did anything inside of the bag. He just stayed still until, finally, Chazz let him out of the sack. "Ah, fresh air," the prince said. "Well, captor, my name is Adelez and I have a proposition for you," he said, smirking. "What kind of proposition?" Chazz asked, uninterested. "How would you like to help me overthrow the King of Termina?" he asked. Chazz quickly turned around, suddenly interested. "Wait, so you came with me, hoping I would help you usurp the King of Termina?" Chazz asked. "Well, yes. Termina is barely scraping by and the King is to blame. He should be killed," the pricne explained. "Very well played, I suppose," Chazz said. "Well, what's in it for me?" he asked. "I, Adelez, will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams and make you the Leader of War Affairs in Hyrule if you agree." Chazz was interested. He had always helped kill people for money. Maybe he could change it up a bit and actually _save _people for money. "Fine," Chazz said. "I'll help you."

Suddenly, Chazz sensed that something or someone was near, but he couldn't tell where. Nalo screeched and began flying in circles around an enormous tree nearby. A cloaked figure stepped out from behind the tree and the figure's fingertips began to glow. "Give me back Adelez!" the figure screamed before a sphere of fire began forming from his/her palms.

End of Chapter


End file.
